The Wolfs Blazing Anger
by Ryan Roach
Summary: "NO!" I stopped myself mid-swing, the blade just grazing Weiss' neck. I peered into her eyes and saw complete and utter terror of me. My mind focused again and I fell to my knees, crying. "I'm so sorry Weiss, I didn't someone would come after me! I'm sorry!" She put her hand on my shoulder and I instantly felt calm. "Its okay, no one got hurt did they?"
1. Chapter 1

"Bye mom! I'll see you in a couple weeks!" I ran out of my house just strapping my retractable Pata to my arm, which is basically a gauntlet with a long sword that pops out of it. Made out of a blue iron alloy and gold. The best part is the blade can split and half and turn itself into a laser crossbow. I had changed the original medieval design from having a ball that slips over your fist into a metal glove that can come undone and then when you have the gauntlet strapped on reattach back on. My silver hair was neatly trimmed into a buzz cut with blue dots in random spots all over my head. My black shirt my symbol of a crashing wave on the sleeves and my jeans were torn on the right knee. My bright yellow eyes observed scenes as they passed me and my bushy silver tail stuck out of a special whole in my jeans.

I was joining the school year a little late because I was traveling with my dad for a couple months and I'd be joining Beacon Academy right as the second semester started. I ran past building after building trying to make my way to the airship station before the flight for Beacon left.

"Last flight for Beacon Academy; all aboard!" I squeezed past the doors at the very last moment and almost got caught by my foot, looking around. It was a small gray room with benches lining the wall and a broadcasting screen on the far side of the ship and huge windows on either side. It looked like there were a couple of the students from the visiting countries I had heard about. One of them had long curly black hair and burning red eyes. Her school uniform was a pitch black zip up shirt with a gray and black plaid skirt. The other two with her were standing in the shadow so I couldn't see them.

I sauntered over to one of the windows and watched the sky pass by me as the ship ascended higher, leaving Vale farther and farther below us. After about 10 minutes the broadcaster popped on.

"The local law enforcement still asks that all citizens and students keep a watchful eye out for Roman Torchwick who has been robbing Dust shops of their entire inventory. If you see this man please call the police immediately." A picture of an orange haired man popped up on screen, his hair covered his right eye and a smug grin covered his face. The announcement went on like that for maybe another 15 minutes when the pilot's voice sounded.

"Attention passengers, we are now arriving at Beacon Academy. We ask that you all take a seat until we have safely landed, thank you." I sat down and closed my eyes trying to focus on what it's gonna be like seeing my sister Blake again. She still didn't know I'd been asked to attend this year which made me a little nervous. Usually she's calm but when she gets angry…_hvfvf_, thought just sends shivers down my spine.

The air ship landed and the door slowly slid open showing off the courtyard. It was a large brick circle with several paths leading off to different buildings and had a fountain in the middle made out of marble and had a statue of war heroes standing on top of a dying Beowulf.

"That's cheery. Excuse me madam, would you happen to know where the Headmasters office is?" The girl I asked was wearing her hair in a white ponytail off to the side of her head and he entire outfit was white except for the end of her sleeves that were a light blue and the inside of her jacket which was bright red. "My name's Zach, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Weiss, just head inside the main building and ride the elevator of to the clockwork area, you'll find him there" She said. Then I noticed her weapon. A steel rapier, with rotating dust vials that appeared to shoot up into the blade itself.

"Quite the weapon you have there. If I'm actually accepted in would you mind sparring with me some time?" I held up my pata and the 3 and ½ foot blade sprung out. Her eyes looked shocked for a moment and then she smiled.

"We'll see, you better get going if you want to see the Headmaster. Every day at noon he disappears for the rest of the day and its 11:45."

"Thank you again." She nodded at me and I started back to the castle like school. Different towers raised in every which direction but the one she had pointed me towards was the tallest. It looked almost 50 stories tall with a large clock at the very top of it and a balcony right under it.

I walked into the building and hundreds of students were running around the halls to their lockers and classes. It was basically rows of large iron lockers with benches in between and the occasional hallway with classes lining the walls. I did as Weiss told me and found the elevator, hitting the button with a gear symbol on it.

"This should be fun to explain." I mumbled.

**Blake's POV**

"Hey Weiss" I said looking up from my book. "Did anything interesting happen on your walk?"

"Yes actually. I met a new student who's just joining this semester. He told me his name is Zach" she sat down on her bed and pulled out a couple text books to study. _Wait a minute, did she say Zach?_

"What did he look like?"

"Well for starters he's a Faunus. He had this silver hair with blue spots, not round but like little dashes, in his hair and a large silver tail, not fluffy but long and thick. His weapon was quite interesting though. A weapon from the early 1800's called a pata, except he had modified it." _He wouldn't come here, would he?_ Weiss went back to studying but I put a mark in my book and stood up.

"I'm going to go see him for myself, I might know him."

"Okay, I'll let Ruby know if she asks." I stormed out of the room and raced down the hallway as fast as I could. _My Oum, Zach if you're here I will murder you._

**Zach's POV**

"Professor Ozpin? Would you mind if I come in?" I asked. The door to his office opened to reveal the man I had come to meet. He looked like he was in his late thirties but I couldn't really tell because his hair was snow white. He was wearing a dark green suit and tie and had a cup of coffee in one hand and in the other he had a cane with seemed to be a iron handle. His glasses sat low giving him a very relaxed look.

"You must be Mr. Belladonna. Am I correct to assume that?" He opened more letting me into the room, if you can call it that. It was a 20 foot circle with his desk in front of the balcony I had seen earlier. The gears of the clock moved perfectly in sync right above us with nothing to keep a piece from falling down. The carpet was the same green as his suit and his desk was made of a dark oak with Vale's emblem on the front of it.

"Yes sir, I hope I'm not bothering you at all."

"Not at all, it has been a slow day so it's nice to meet a new face. But I do have one question." He pointed to my tail and an eyebrow rose. "What kind of Faunus are you?"

"That's what I was afraid of. I'm a Dire Wolf Faunus." His face remained calm which was really surprising to me. 10 years ago an order went out through the kingdoms to exterminate all Dire Wolf Faunus because we were too dangerous. We all shared the same semblance of being able to get stronger with our anger and we can also amplify someone's emotions largely.

"Now that's interesting. Tell me, are you worried about your temper?" He led me over to the desk and sat me down in front of him and he walked over to a small counter next the balcony window and got me a cup of coffee.

"No sir, I'm only half Dire Wolf, my other half is Cat Faunus. I've only ever rampaged once and that was 2 years ago when my mother was killed." I sipped the coffee and smirked a little. _Just a little peppermint creamer and a teaspoon of cocoa powder, how did he know?_

"That's good to hear. Anyway, now the matter of choosing your tea-"At that moment he was interrupted by someone busting in the door and charging at me. "Ah, Ms. Belladonna. It's nice to see you again."

"Blake! Calm down! No, don't! Owowowowow!" She grabbed my tail and yanked me out of the chair onto the floor putting a foot on my chest and Gambol Shroud to my neck. "Good to see you too. Dad says hi."

"Why are you here? You know you can't be around the city or you'll be killed." She glared at me and then her eyes softened. She helped me off the ground and hugged me. "I missed you."

"Well, now that that's out of the way. I think I have the right team for you to join. Knowing your affect on emotions I have found the most level-headed team that I could, Team JNPR." I nodded as he showed me their pictures and the Psych evaluation results that were mandatory to enroll. _Wait a minute, I can see two of them are good and the blonde guy is okay but, I don't know_.

"Sir, are you sure about putting him with Jaune's team? Nora is a little too much to handle for him" Blake commented.

"Well, after Team JNPR is your team and as I just witnessed that doesn't seem to be the best idea either." He raised his eyebrow again and cocked his head to the side, nodding to Gambol Shroud which she still hadn't put away. Blake blushed a little and strapped the weapon to her back again, rubbing the back of her head.

"Professor, I know it doesn't look like a good idea but Blake knows how to keep me calm, she did our entire childhood up until she stayed with mom and I went traveling with dad. I request to join her team."

"Very well." I looked at her and smiled and she wrapped her arms around me. He waved us off and we left for the elevator. When we reached the 34th floor she stepped off and led me down a long hall full of dorm rooms and sounds echoing from them. She stopped at a door and put a finger to her lips, peeking in the doorway.

"Wait here" I nodded to her and she walked in. "Guys, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Meet the newest member of Team RWBY, Zach." I walked in and my jaw dropped. Sitting on a makeshift bunk bed was the girl Weiss that I had met earlier. She waved a little and a blonde girl with a HUGE rack walked up to me. She was wearing a leather jacket like thing, I don't know with a yellow sports bra on under it and black shorts with a leather working belt around her waist bulging with ammunition and a white, wait, what is that? A butt cape?

"Nice to meet you Zach, I'm Yang; this is my little sister and our team leader Ruby." She held out her hand and I shook it. Ruby was sitting on the bed above Weiss' hanging upside down. Her black hair had red highlights, she jumped down and I got a good look at her outfit. Most of her body was covered in black and red cloth along with a utility belt that had her symbol of a rose attached along with an ammo clip with a black cross on it. Her skirt was black like the rest of her outfit which was basically a black long sleeve and a red stitch thing; but some ruffles poking out showed that it had some red to it. On her back sat a red hood that almost trailed on the ground but stopped short by just a few inches.

"Good to meet you too. If Blake ever mentions anything about my fear of water please plug your ears." She looked a little shocked at that.

"So you guys knew each other before this?" Ruby asked. She was surprisingly short considering the usual age around here. I nodded and threw my arm around Blake.

"Blakey here is my twin sister." She smiled a little then wriggled walked to her bed. Every jaw in the room was dropped.

_3 hours later_

"Is that normal?" I pointed to the window and Blake opened the window.

"Hey Sun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just checking up on you guys." His hair was golden blond and he was wearing a white button up shirt unbuttoned that was undone showing off his chest and his jeans were rolled up to his below his knees with a bandage wrapped around his left leg. Plus he had a thin tail the same color as his hair.

"A little help please?" someone yelled outside. We all looked outside and saw a dude with blue hair and a red jacket standing on the ledge next to the window. "What's up?" we got him inside and I sat down trying to calm down a little bit.

"You okay man?" Sun asked. I nodded and took a deep breath then stood up. Sun's head was tilted a little bit trying to get a better look at my tail. "You're a Faunus too then? Nice tail."

"Same to you, you're a Monkey Faunus right?"

"That's right. I've never seen anyone with a tail like that before though. What kind are you?"

"The one that at this moment is the only Faunus type categorized as 'extinct.'" I looked him in the eyes and activated my semblance, instantly the curiosity in him surged.

"Howfastdoyouthinkyoucanrun? Whatisyourfavoritecolor? Whydidyoudothistome?" I let the semblance dissipate and he shook his head. "You're a Dire Wolf. That is so cool! My cousin was a Dire Wolf too!"

"What do you mean **was?**" Weiss asked. A look of sadness passed my face as the memory flooded back in.

"10 years ago all the kingdoms decided that we were too dangerous to keep around, so they killed us all off. Except for my dad, the only full blood Dire Wolf left. They let me and Blake off because we're only half and even then she didn't inherit any of the traits." I explained clenching my fist. "We had already been sent to a special area just for us but then they killed everyone anyway. They didn't do anything! Uncle Chris was murdered right in front of me because of them! They attacked in the middle of the day and we were so surprised that we couldn't get any kind of advantage! THEY STEPPED OVER US AS IF WE WERE ALL TRASH!"

"Calm down Zach, I don't want to remember it either. I'm sure Sun doesn't want to relive it either. That was what inspired the change in leadership for the White Fang; the other Faunus didn't want that to happen to them too." Blake said putting her head in her hands. Sun sat down cross legged and looked beaten.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to talk about it. I better go find a place to hang out on my own for a minute." I said as I stood at the open window. I jumped out and felt the ground rush to at an incredible rate, but it didn't matter. When I get angry like this I can't feel any pain because of the adrenaline. I landed and made a small crater in the ground then ran off at top speed to somewhere I didn't even know.

_2 hours later_

"Who the hell did those feds think they were? God? SCREW THAT! I'm gonna get them back for this one day!" I paced in front a large cliff overlooking a forest and the sun was setting now. "RAGH!" I threw my fist into the nearest boulder and only managed to crack it. "PATHETIC!" I punched again and it crumbled into pebbles on impact. "I promise Uncle Chris, I won't die. I'll become strong enough and avenge you and the others!" A new wave of adrenaline hit me and my pupils dilated. I knew what exactly had happened, the madness that comes along with our power we lose control, and I just had.

I jumped off the cliff and slammed my fist into the ground as I landed. Instantly I was surrounded by a group of Boarbatusk. The hair on my tail stood on end and the pata deployed. The instant one of them got close to me I slashed in half like it was made of butter. Boarbatusk aren't that smart and as a result they all charged me at once in retaliation, only to have their skulls broken by my fist. I heard something land behind and I turned ready to kill whatever it is when I recognized the white hair of Weiss.

"NO!" I stopped myself mid-swing, the blade just grazing her neck. I peered into her eyes and saw complete and utter terror. My mind focused again and I fell to my knees, crying. "I'm so sorry Weiss, I didn't someone would come after me! I'm sorry!" She put her hand on my shoulder and I instantly felt calm again.

"Its okay, no one got hurt did they? Still, you should be more careful!" She got on her knees across from me and glared at me. I laughed a little and she got even angrier. "What's so funny!?"

"You're the first person who didn't run away when they saw me like that. Besides Blake of course, even then she didn't talk to me for a month. Thank you Weiss." She looked a little surprised then stood up. She held out her hand and helped me stand up. _You know what? I'm actually calm right now. None of my emotions are intense like usual, is it because of Weiss?_ We had started to walk back up the path along the cliff and when I looked next to me and saw her everything in me settled a little bit.

We walked back to the dorm in silence right up until we were about to walk in. She grabbed my wrist right as I reached for the knob and hid her eyes under her hair.

"Did you mean what you said back at the cliff? About people leaving you because of what I saw back there?" Her grip tightened and I could tell this was a touchy subject.

"Yes, my dad would run the second he saw my pupils shrink and my hair go stiff. Blake tried to hold me back but if ever notice a scar across her collar bone that was because of me." She squeezed my wrist really quick again then lifted her head back to its high held position. She smiled at me then opened the door herself. In the matter of half of a second Blake tackled me and threw Weiss into her bed.

"Thank Oum you're okay! I was worried about you!" Her head popped and she glared at me. "Don't scare me like that again." She got up and went back to her book. I stood up and looked at my watch, 8:30. I looked over in the corner where they had left my bag earlier and saw that while I was gone they had made me a bed out of blankets on the floor. I grabbed some pj's from my bag and went into the bathroom to change. I had just taken my shirt off when someone knocked on the door.

"Be out in a minute" I called slipping on a navy blue tank top with hockey sticks crossed on it. I put on a pair of red shorts and opened the door. Ruby was standing outside the door with her arms crossed and she grabbed my arm when I walked out.

"Meet me in the hall after everyone's asleep, we need to talk." She let her grip loose and walked back to the other girls who were all lying down and talking. I sat down on my blanket bed and hid in the shadows trying to not be noticed as Ruby and Yang played "Would you Rather" for twenty minutes. I was put at the foot of Blake and Yang's bunk bed and was a little curious how the books that gave the beds their connection didn't tear apart under the pressure. _Certainly a weird day, and it's still not over_. After the final round of their game with the weirdest question ever. "Be able to fly but only North or the ability to teleport 1 foot at a time." Ruby asked.

"Fly North because I like purple guys" Yang finished clearly falling asleep. It wasn't very long after the lights went out that Yang's snoring shook the room. I was just about to nod off myself when I Ruby walked over and poked me, gesturing for me to g in the hall. We stood in the dim lighting of the hallway and ruby leaned up put her hands behind her back.

"First, I wanted to let you know what's been happening around here lately. Basically, we're all trying to defeat the White Fang, and Blake is really off the deep end because of it. She's gotten just a tad obsessive, her and Sun just infiltrated a rally and we had to fight, which is really bumming her out more."

"I know all about the White Fang's newest movements too. Plus I watch the news and saw the giant robot thing on the highway; that was pretty metal. So what was the second thing?" I asked putting my arms behind my head; she rubbed her eye quickly then started to bounce on her heels like a little girl.

"I wanted to personally welcome you to team RWBY which I guess is now team RWBYZ, I noticed that Weiss seems to like you." She giggled a little and I blushed. "Keep in mind I'm her partner, and if you plan on asking her out ever you have my blessing." She opened the door and climbed back on her bed. I on the other hand got on all fours and circled on the blankets like a dog, lying down curled in a ball I covered my face with my tail.

"Good night Ruby."

"Good night."

_The next day_

"Team RWBYZ please report to the cliff in 5 minutes" the announcement sounded. I was just finishing my breakfast and so I put my plate away and started for the cliff that I had found yesterday when I had my little tantrum. I opened the door to get outside and I was just about run over by an orange haired girl busting through them. She flattened me on the ground and she landed directly next to me. Her hand brushed my arm for a second and instantly my adrenaline was surging.

"Sorry about Nora, she's a little hard to contain sometimes" A guys with black hair and a pink streak said. He wore a dark green diagonally buttoned tail coat and gray pants with black leather sandals they wear in Japan. "My name's Ren. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, is she?" The second the words passed my lips she sprung up so fast her head tapped the ceiling. "Guess so." Ren smiled and pushed her down the hall towards what I assumed to be their next class. I shook my head and continued on my way to the cliff. I passed by the fountain and heard the clack of shoes running up behind me. I turned and saw Weiss running up to me and I smiled. "Hey Weiss, what's up?" I asked as she stood next to me.

"Do you think this is about you getting angry yesterday?" She asked a hint of worry in her voice. "Because if it is you'll be breaking a record on how fast someone can get expelled." _There's the cold_.

"Maybe." We met up with the others when we got to the cliff and saw that they already had their weapons drawn. _Not good._ Ozpin stood in front of a row of concrete slabs in the ground and gestured for us to stand on one. "What's going on?" I whispered.

"He's making you take the initiation test. We're all gonna get shot into the forest off these pads and you have to collect a chess piece from the ruins in the middle of it all." Blake explained.

"Well since Ms. Belladonna already explained it there's no reason for me to. I will warn you that time is different in the forest, what seems like a minute could be a second or a day, be aware of this. The forest's secrets can captivate a soul and drive you mad. On that note, launch pads activate." I felt the ground under my feet stiffen and in the next instant I was flying through the air. The wind felt amazing on my skin and I deployed my pata right as a tree passed on my right and I stuck the blade into the trunk and slid down the rest of the tree.

I landed on the ground and took off in the direction I was pointed when we were launched. Tree after tree passed by and the energy flowed into my body and my pata felt perfect as it sat drawn and ready to attack. I climbed up into a tree as fast as I could and sniffed the air hoping to catch the scent of someone. I picked up on a faint smell of gun smoke and fire and took off towards it. When I showed up Yang was going head to head with a Death Stalker and barely holding her own. I ran past her and jumped, landing on the giant scorpions head and shoved my pata into its head. It only seemed to anger the large Grimm more though and I looked up as a shadow passed above my head, detaching my gauntlet from the glove I moved out of the way as yang slammed her fist into the gauntlet and showed the blade home, killing the monster. I pulled out the blade and strapped the weapon on again.

We nodded to each other and took off to the North hoping to run into the other soon. Sure enough, we did. Blake, Weiss and Ruby were all running as fast as possible to try and meet us at the ruins when we showed up out of nowhere, dropping from the tree branches, and started to run with them. I know it all seems a bit rushed but like Ozpin had told us time works different here. We stopped right before we entered a massive clearing and looked around trying to spot any Grimm that might ambush us once we got to the ruins that sat at the edge of the clearing opposite of us.

"It looks safe. Zach, you and Weiss go and grab the piece. We'll wait here in case something tries to pop out of the forest" Ruby ordered. We looked at each other and I smiled at Weiss, and then started to the ruins. She followed me a bit reluctantly at first but soon caught up and we walked in perfect sync, waiting to be attacked. I stepped onto the ruins which looked like a circular stone platform with broken pillars lying all over the place. Podiums ringed the platform and only one white knight piece sat on any of them.

"Is this what I need to grab?" I asked her.

"That's what Ruby grabbed when we were here so I'd think so. Just grab it and let's get out of here!" I pocketed the game piece and walked back to the others who were all sitting in the bushes laughing their butts off

"What's so funny?" I asked. They only laughed harder and Yang was having a hard time breathing.

"Nothing Zach, just that you and Ice Queen there look very good from behind" Yang laughed. I felt my face get hot and glanced at Weiss quickly and her usually pale features were a bright pink. I didn't really talk much on the way back to the cliff just because I was trying to keep my dignity intact from the constant teasing Yang pelted Weiss and I with about how "you guys would make such a cute couple!"

When we arrived at the cliff it was already midnight and the Professor stood there waiting for us half awake. I handed him the Knight piece and he told us all to go back to our dorm and rest up, tomorrow would be a good chance considering it was the weekend. We got into the dorms and walked up the stairs almost passing out. We got in and I don't think anyone even bothered to change and instead just fell asleep the second their head hit the pillow.

**HEY GUYS! Hope you like the new story so far! Sorry if it was rushed at the end but I swear every chapter will be just as long or longer! Review, rinse and repeat!**


	2. Update 1

Guys, bad news. I'm am so majorly grounded right now it's sad. I hope you can understand if I don't write for longer than usual. As soon as I can a new chapter of EVERYTHING will be up.  
"LIVE ON MY PEOPLE!"  
RYAN ROACH


End file.
